1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint ball gun providing an improved accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional paint ball gun comprising a receiver 70 with an upper compartment 71 and a lower compartment 72 parallel to the upper compartment 71. A ball-feeding tube 73 is attached to a side of the receiver 70. A barrel 74 is attached to a front end of the upper compartment 71. A venturic bolt 75 is mounted in the upper compartment 71. A gas control device 77 is mounted in the lower compartment 72 and includes front striker plug 771, a valve body 90, a striker 772, and a rear striker plug 774. A passageway 79 is provided between the upper compartment 71 and the lower compartment 72. A connecting member 78 is provided to connect the striker 772 with the venturic bolt 75 to allow joint movement. A grip means 80 is attached to an underside of the receiver 70 and includes a trigger 81 and a grip 82. An adaptor 83 is attached to a lower side of the grip 82 for attachment of a container containing pressurized gas or the like. The adaptor 83 is communicated with a gasifier 85 via a tube 84.
In firing, when the trigger 81 is pulled to a firing position, gas is fed to the gasifier 85 and then enters a space between the front striker plug 771 and the valve body 90 through a reservior 86 in a front end of the lower compartment 72. The venturic bolt 75 and the striker 772 are moved rearward and then positioned. At this time, a paint ball 94 is fed into the upper compartment 71 through the ball-feeding tube 73 and located in front of the venturic bolt 75. When the trigger 81 is pulled further rearward, the stored energy of the striker spring 773 is released and thus moves the striker 772 to impact the valve pin 91 of the valve body 90. Thus, the valve pin 91 moves forward and compresses the valve spring 93 between the front striker plug 771 and the valve body 90. The pressurized gas enters the valve body 90 and then a chamber 751 in the venturic bolt pin 75 through an orifice 92. Then, the pressurized gas impacts the paint ball 94 after passing through passageways between the wings 761 of the venturic bolt pin 76. Thus, the paint ball 94 is fired through the barrel 74. At the moment of firing, the trigger 81 releases the stored energy of the striker spring 773 to urge the striker 772 to impact the valve pin 91 of the valve body 90. The valve spring 93 between the front striker plug 771 and the valve body 90 is compressed rapidly and thus releases the pressurized gas. Thus, the pressurized gas impacts the paint ball 94 and moves the striker 772 rearward for next firing.
However, flexibility of the valve spring 93 mounted between the front striker plug 771 and the valve body 90 adversely affects returning of the valve pin 91. The gas flowing through the passageways between the wings 761 of the venturic bolt pin 76 located in the compartment 751 of the venturic bolt 75 diverts and thus could not provide a balanced impact force for firing the paint ball 94. As a result, the accuracy of the fired paint ball 94 is adversely affected.
An object of the present invention is to provide a paint ball gun providing an improved accuracy.
A paint ball gun in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a receiver including an upper compartment and a lower compartment parallel to the upper compartment;
a barrel attached to a front end of the upper compartment;
a ball-feeding tube attached to a side of the receiver for feeding a paint ball into the upper compartment;
a bolt slidably mounted in the upper compartment and including a chamber in a front end thereof;
a bolt pin mounted in the chamber of the bolt;
a gas control device mounted in the lower compartment and including a front striker plug, a valve assembly, a striker, a striker spring, and a rear striker plug, the bolt and the striker being connected together to move jointly;
an orifice defined between the upper compartment and the lower compartment; and
a trigger operably connected to the striker spring;
the valve assembly comprising a positioning sleeve secured in the lower compartment, a valve pin, a valve spring mounted in the positioning sleeve, a seal member, and a cap, the valve pin extending through the valve spring and located in the positioning sleeve, the valve pin including a rear end extending beyond a hole in a rear end of the positioning sleeve, the positioning sleeve including a front end to which the seal member is mounted, the valve pin including a front end extending beyond the seal member with the cap securely attached to the front end of the valve pin to move therewith;
the valve pin being actuated forward by the striker when the trigger is pulled beyond a predetermined position, the cap being moved away from the seal member to allow gas from the front striker plug to enter the positioning sleeve, a portion of the gas entering the chamber of the bolt through the orifice for firing the paint ball through the barrel, another portion of the gas exiting the hole in the rear end of the positioning sleeve to move the striker rearward.
The positioning sleeve includes an inner threading in a front end thereof and a vent in an outer periphery thereof. The front end of the valve pin includes an outer threading. The rear end of the valve pin includes a beveled section with a beveled face for providing a passageway to the vent. A stop is formed on the beveled section. The seal member includes a flange on an inner periphery of a front end thereof. The seal member further includes a threaded section on an outer periphery thereof for engaging with the inner threading of the positioning sleeve. The valve spring includes a rear end attached to the stop and a front end attached to the flange of the seal member. A washer is mounted around the front end of the valve pin and located in the cap. The cap includes an inner threading for engaging with the outer threading of the valve pin.
The bolt pin includes a first end and a reduced second end. A conic portion is formed between the first end and the reduced second end of the bolt pin. A concave face is defined in the first end of the bolt pin. The reduced second end of the bolt pin is securely engaged in the chamber of the bolt. At least one longitudinal passageway is defined between the conic portion and the concave face of the bolt pin. The paint ball is fired by the portion of the gas passing through the orifice and the longitudinal passageway.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.